


Name the Past

by Yamiga



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>. Former Prince Wu bugs Mako about names for their baby. Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know Mpreg is impossible but that's the joy of fanfiction. I have an AU in my head for these two that starts after he is de-throned. He is forced to live with Mako for safety precautions. At first Mako is gonna call quits but the two understand each other, and then....So this is a slice of life fic in my AU.
> 
> I do not own LOK.

“I just thought,” Wu's voice cooed from the spare bathroom as he combed some of his hair back. “What if she's a fire bender?” He gazed at himself in the mirror and frowned. There were still reddish-darkish bags under his eyes from a few nights before. Would those ever leave?

 

Sighing, he took a step back and smiled. He looked perfect. He was perfect, just as Mako had told him over a hundred times.

Mirrors lied, but people didn't. Mako didn't.

 

“Mako...!” He called, exiting the bathroom. “Did you...”

 

His fire bending fiance exited the bedroom, shirtless and still wet from his shower. He had a towel over his neck.

 

“Sorry, I was in the shower.” He replied. “Did you need me?”

 

“Um...” And there Wu was, blushing again like he had the first day he met Mako. This time of course, his blush was visible. At the same time he was enticed by Mako's divine looks, he felt an incredible wave of sadness sweep over him.

 

Mako was practically God like when it came to looks and personality...Wu...well...he was below average. His smile faltered and he quickly looked away, while at the same time trying to regain his posture. Damn...this was happening now. Not again.

 

“No no no...” Mako easily read the look in his eyes. “Not now, we've gone over this.”

 

“What? Gone over what? I'm just staring_”

 

“Your seeing the counselor tomorrow.”

 

“I'm having mood swings okay.”

 

“You were diagnosed with depression way before this.”

 

Wu threw his hands up in anger and spun around. “Why do we have to have a stand off this early in the morning!? I just asked a simple question!” He reclaimed his smile and his flamboyancy; now he just had to keep it.

 

“If it's about breakfast then I'll make it.” Mako crossed his arms.

 

“I thought it was my turn to try.”

 

“You don't try when it comes to making breakfast, especially in your situation....Come on, you're standing way too much.”

Mako's cheesy excuses always made Wu smile. For as the former prince took one step, Mako swept him up in his big, strong arms. Wu smiled and rested his head on Mako's chest until the two finally made it to the living room sofa.

 

“What did you have to tell me?” Mako asked as the former prince crawled off of him.

 

“Well, I was wondering how amazing it would be if she was a fire bender!” Wu exclaimed.

 

“Or not a bender at all, there's a 50-50 chance. Also, she may not be a girl, she may be a he.” Mako replied. “Are you hungry?”

 

Wu grunted and rested his head on the couch cushion.

 

“I'm curious actually...about names.”

 

“Do you have some in mind?”

 

Wu quickly sat up. “Wako! If it's a_”

 

“Next.”

 

“What a kill joy.” Wu crossed his arms.

 

“Wako is a terrible name.” The firebender crossed his arms in return causing Wu to uncross his..

 

“Well if it's a girl, maybe...Chisa?”

 

Mako shrugged. “I don't know, Lynn sounds nice.”

 

“It's so common! Oh, what about Hou-Ting!” Wu crawled into his fiance's lap.

 

“Um no..let's just try to stay original.” He pulled him closer.

 

“Biyu? Or Koto...”

 

“Ugly names.” Wu blinked. “Terrible names.”

 

“Well you aren't coming up with anything interesting.”

 

There was a pause and Wu grunted.

 

“I like the name Kasai.”

 

Mako took a breath, causing his small fiance to look up. “What, do you hate that name_”

 

“Kasai....that was my mother's name.”

 

“Oh...” Wu actually sounded guilty. “I mean...um....sorry.”

 

He crawled off of Mako and distanced himself. The firebender rose and eyebrow. “Why are you apologizing?”

 

“I thought it was personal.”

 

“It's a wonderful name. I'm glad you thought of it.” He moved next to Wu and pulled him into another hug. “And if it's a boy, we can name him San.”

 

“Was that your father's name?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

Wu chuckled. “I never knew my mother and father. I'm pretty sure they'd be flat out disappointed with me...”

 

Mako sighed. “Stop right there. How many times are we going to go through this?”

 

Wu closed his eyes. “I don't know.”

 

A calm silence ensued as the two held each other. Malo's grip on Wu grew tighter with every second that went by. Eventually the former prince pushed himself out of his fiance's grasp.

 

“I'm going shopping.” He spoke in a somber voice.

 

“No, not now_”

 

“I'm not a kid_”

 

“But there are people out for your neck, Wu. Please just,” Mako pulled him closer. “calm down. Let me hold you, both of you.”

 

Wu sighed. “Do you promise to go shopping with me later then?

 

Mako chuckled. “We'll see.”


End file.
